My adventures in Pokegirl world
by TheNecromancer0
Summary: This is a self-insert story, and I am giving some of my friends a spot in this story. This story is about me and my friends in Pokegirl world along with some of the MG characters, and we have all sorts of adventures, and other authors may write with me, such as Selene, or any others who want to. Thank you, and this is M-rated for language, explicit scenes, and many other things.


Kcalb walked onto the bus with a sigh. He slipped into his assigned seat, right next to his best friend Molnija. Kcalb, not bothering to take off his book bag, tried to talk to his best friend. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, a voice that sounded very much not like his own came out, saying," Remember the music. It will save you." Kcalb turns around, trying to find the voice, but instead his vision turned gray and he passed out.

Ch1. A new life

Kcalb returns to the land of the conscious, and the first thing he notices is the fact that he is in a forest. "I didn't fucking know that buses fucking dropped people off in the middle of a fucking forest..." Kcalb mutters to himself as he lazily gets to his feet, and notices that he had everything he had on his bus. He pulls his iPod out of his book bag, and activates the randomize function on the songs. He hears the music intro to Fuel by Metallica and starts walking, but stops once he hears a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. He walks over to it, thinking maybe it was a stray dog, when suddenly vines came out of nowhere, wrapping around his arms and legs, and a girl with a green body and dark green spots stepped out of the bushes, wiggling her back and showing the fact that the vines came out of a bulb that was on the girls back. Suddenly he realized he was in a world that greatly resembled a Pokégirl world, something that he read a lot of stories about, but was supposedly fiction. Kcalb, realizing the fact that he probably is about to be raped by a feral Pokégirl, starts to sing with the song that just started to actually have someone sing. **"Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire!" **Kcalb yells out, and suddenly there is blue fire roaming down the creature's body, giving the creature numerous burns. "Boobisaur!," The girl cries out, dropping Kcalb and running. Kcalb gets up and dusts himself off, and starts walking off, hoping that there are no more Pokégirls up ahead. He eventually reaches a river, reluctantly stripping; he puts all of his clothes on him into his waterproof bag and wades into the crystal clear water. Halfway through, he feels a tug on his … private area, and he gulps in a lungful of air before he is dragged down into the water, and sees a blue girl with red spikes on her back, with a scaly tail. Suddenly the creature grabs his cock and starts stroking it. Kcalb, guessing that his fires probably won't work underwater, prays to whatever higher powers that are out there, and kicks the girl in the nose hoping that her tear duct activator or whatever it is called is there. Luckily for him, it was and the girl let him go, sinking into the river. Kcalb quickly swims to the other side, avoiding any other Pokégirls. He sighed, climbing out of the water.

"Time to go," Kcalb said, standing up from the impromptu seat made of fallen logs. He looks around and starts to run fully clothed, iPod on, and silence domineering. Kcalb runs, easily dodging branches and jumping over logs. He runs until the sun falls down, and stops for the night. Kcalb sighs, grabbing a few of the giant leaves around his makeshift campsite and a couple of branches to make a quick tent. Kcalb quickly enters, and mutters," What did I do to deserve this…" before falling asleep.

Sunlight streams down onto Kcalb's face, waking him up. He wakes up lazily, at least until he remembers that he made a tent with no holes, which means A.) Someone or something is outside waiting for him, B.) He sucks at construction or C.) He does lots of things in his sleep. At least, until he realized 'C' made no sense, leaving him with two options. He walks out of a giant hole in the tent, and sighs at the sight of two guys and their Pokégirls fighting. Kcalb mutters under his breath," Just one thing after another, huh?" As he yells," Watch where you're having your battles! Sheesh, you almost hit me." The two Pokégirls stare at him, while the men smile. The two men look at each other and nod, ripping off their clothes and showing black suits with red R's on them. The man on Kcalb's left walks over to him and asks," Hey, you a tamer?" Kcalb shakes his head in response. The two men smile, and ask," How about you join Team Rocket?" Kcalb narrows his eyes, and shakes his head preparing to use that fiery… whatever it was that he used. The two men sigh, and raise their hands to signal their Pokégirls to attack if need be. "You sure, if you do, we could be real good friends…" The two rockets ask. "Why would I want to be friends with a random person? I would rather be friends with those I feel I can truly trust rather than a completely random person. So again, why should I be friends with you?" Kcalb asks, giving himself time to think about what he should do if all the people on this world were like this. The rockets sigh and drop their hands, and the Pokégirls attack. Both girls rush straight at him, not bothering with tactics. Kcalb notices that the girls have fur, whiskers, and long teeth, so they resemble mice. Kcalb sighs out,**" Give me fuel, Give me fire, Give me that which I desire." ** The two rockets stare at the pyres that were once their Pokégirls. Kcalb walks up to them and asks," Where is the nearest village? If you don't answer, I will burn you like I did to your girls…" The rockets point west, and Kcalb starts to walk that way. One of the rockets falls to his knees, and starts to cry as he realizes that his Pokégirl was dead. Kcalb runs until he sees a building on the horizon, then he just walks to the city.

Kcalb, hoping beyond hope that his friends were in this world, declines to take a tamer's test. He walks out of the Pokécenter, walks to a complimentary tent area, and takes one of the tents. Walking away from there, he goes out into the wilderness, not caring if Pokégirls came after him. He didn't notice the fact a wolf was following him, at least until the next day. He sets up the tent and goes to sleep, not bothering to close the tent flap. When he wakes up, he feels softness on his chest, and gulps, thinking he just got 'tamed' forcibly… but his clothes were still on soooooooooooooooo that must mean something else happened… as he was thinking this he heard a small moan come from above him. Kcalb finally opens his eyes, and notices that he is staring into the face of his girlfriend, Etihw, and the fact she is n-n-n-n-naked!? He shakes her awake, hoping that he didn't make her mad… Etihw wakes up, smiling at Kcalb, and then jumps up and gulps, asking," Why am I naked, in a tent, and on top of you!?" Kcalb shakes his head and shrugs saying," All I know is the fact that I was teleported to the world of Pokégirls…." Etihw sighs saying," Weeeellll…. Are we going to become Tamer's?" Kcalb shrugs saying," I don't want you to, but it looks like we have to to do anything in this place…" Etihw sighs out," I won't do that stuff, but if you have to I will stand by you, but you have to treat them like real women…" "I was planning to if I had to." Kcalb replies. "Good." Etihw whispers to him. Kcalb and Etihw walk out of the tent, packing it up and they go to the nearest Pokécenter. Kcalb takes the Tamers Test, which consisted of questions like "Rock is weak to water. True or false?" So basic questions, basically. Kcalb gets 5 empty Pokéballs, a Pokédex, a starter Pokégirl in a ball, and a taming belt. He goes to a complimentary taming room, and lets out his Pokégirl. He scans the Girl, and it is a Frostwhelp…

_FROSTWHELP, the Snow Dragon Pokégirl_

_Type: Semihuman (Animorph (draconic))_

_Element: Dragon/Ice_

_Frequency: Uncommon (Opal League, Scarlet League), Rare (elsewhere)_

_Diet: Omnivorous, heavily leaning towards Vegetarian_

_Role: Arctic Rescue & Care_

_Libido: Average_

_Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground_

_Weak Vs: Fighting, Rock, Steel_

_Attacks: Tackle, Snowball, Mist, Little Cloud, Big Snowball, Twister, Bite_

_Enhancements: Ice Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x2), Wings, Tail, Enhanced Optic and Olfactory Senses (x2)_

_Evolves: Frostdrake (normal), Frostwyrm (Frostdrake evo, Normal/high level)_

_Evolves From: None_

_Frostwhelps were a surprising discovery, as they were actually found AFTER their evolved form, the Frostdrake. Their evolved form has a less-than-sterling reputation, however the Frostwhelp quickly became popular for their adorable nature and tendency towards friendliness with strangers. This combined with their strong evolved forms made them among the more popular dragon-types out there. _

_Frostwhelps are small Pokégirls, usually ranging from 4'7" to 5'2" in height, with ice blue scales covering their body, a streak of white scales going from their crotch to their lower jaw. They possess medium-sized wings that allow them flight, but only for short distances. They have smallish, flexible tails that end in a blunt spike. Their builds are usually very small, and on occasion venture into the chubby area, their breasts usually a B-cup at max. Their heads are mildly draconic in appearance, with webbed ears and smallish horns curving over their heads, the points usually disappearing in their hair, which is usually some shade of blue. _

_As they are usually found as Pokékits, they tend to greatly enjoy cuddling and the like. They also greatly enjoy tummy rubs, and are extremely ticklish around their bellies. For Pokégirl Frostwhelps, they are fond of caresses and massages before Taming sessions, their bellies also an erogenous zone for them when they are in their second puberty. _

_It's assumed that Frostwhelps could be used for the same arctic scouting and assault that their evolved form, Frostdrake, was used. But considering that Frostdrakes are stronger and more capable, Frostwhelps are generally used for helping to take care of Tamers after the arctic operation is over, or as a companion for kits and children in arctic regions, their naturally playful nature making them good to use with youngsters. Frequently they are teamed with to aid in arctic rescues, as their ability to see in even the strongest blizzards make them useful, although they act in a more supportive role to the more powerful dog-type Pokegirls. _

_Feral Frostwhelps are a bit more vicious than their domestic counterparts. They're more likely to try and bite someone in their territory before using their snowballs on them. They're a mostly solitary breed, but have been known to occasionally group up as a matter of convenience. _

_Thresholding into a Frostwhelp occurs rarely, and usually only in Ice-type heavy regions. All recorded cases have also had Dragon-type blood in them as well. The Thresholding process is usually somewhat painful, due to the many internal and external shifts, but it isn't an unbearable pain. With some research, it's been proven that only Frostwhelps and Frostdrakes can be thresholded into, not Frostwyrms. No one knows why, but people are generally accepting of this._

Kcalb tames her, and names the Frostwhelp Taramaka, smiling as he talks to her, and asks her to follow him. Kcalb introduces Taramaka to Etihw, and says to them both as he leaves to scout out the area," Have fun, and don't kill each other." Taramaka looks confused at this as Etihw smiles and waves him off, turning to Taramaka. Kcalb walks off, walking around the city, trying to find the nearest weapon shop. He comes across a Japanese weapon shop, which says to him he is in one of the eastern areas, but not a clue which league he is in. He sighs, thinking that this was going to be a long, long, looooong trip….


End file.
